


Fire Dreams

by lferion



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Fire, Yuletide, Yuletide 2013, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than one kind of fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).



He had known he was lost when he dreamed her in fire. His nightmares were full of flames long before he witnessed a mill burn. He was used to dreaming of his mother, his sister, trapped behind a curtain of fire, trying to save them. When Margaret appeared in the red-lit hallway, the bonfire glade, the inferno of incandescent cotton, he knew she possessed his heart, whether or not she accepted his hand. 

Now that she had, the fire that burned between them as they learned each other's skin and secret places was more than he could possibly have imagined.


End file.
